


moonlight

by cosmogyral (beneathyourbravery)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Detective Hong Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, Mentions of Sacrifice, Spooky, Witch Yoon Jeonghan, well not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathyourbravery/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: He’s only here for a reason tonight, though, and he makes sure to remind himself of it as their steps bring them closer to the end of the path; there’s a victim he needs to save, an innocent life he will not let them take away as a product of some sort of supernatural greed, and if Jeonghan is the only means he’s got to do it.Well, he’ll do anything it takes, for duty is the only thing still standing in his life, these days.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 8





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble for @writethisacc's #writethisyourstyle [prompt 4](https://twitter.com/writethisacc/status/1317526319538884608?s=20) on twitter.

The night sky is dark and clouded today, omen for the superstitious, a premonition of some sorts. There are no stars to light up the city tonight, but if he looks up, the full moon paints a silver halo from where she’s hiding around thick grey clouds; the luring call of the forbidden, greater powers and forgotten souls.

Their steps echo against the stone pavement they walk upon, wet from incessant rain and slippery with the leaves fallen from the surrounding trees, and a black cat crosses their path while they approach their final destination; and Jisoo had never believed in pagan fates before they personified themselves in his own bed, but a chill makes its way down the length of his spine and it leaves him feeling cold in a way that transcends the physical realm. 

“It shouldn’t take us long to arrive,” he says, and hopes his voice doesn’t tremble with the unease the tension bleeding from their current situation wraps his bones in, “if what you told me was the truth.”

“Ah,” Jeonghan laughs, an airy sound that lodges itself in between Jisoo’s ribs and tells him, _you’re not in control_ , “of course it was the truth, Detective Hong. I would never lie to you.”

Jisoo doesn’t believe a word. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Jeonghan lies to him. 

He knows what he will see if he closes his eyes, if he lets himself get lost to his voice – a glimpse of another life, a home smelling of cinnamon candles and a bed tasting of vanilla body wash, and a lover that pretended to give himself away to Jisoo’s touch when all he did was take, take, take, _I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth, there are certain things you shall never know_ , the silent click of his front door closing when he wished it would have snapped shut –, and so he doesn’t. 

Instead, he fixes his glare ahead, to the point of the horizon where he knows the path will take a sharp turn to the left; the field where Jeonghan’s coven will do their sacrifice tonight, an offering to the full moon, a bestowment of powers Jisoo doesn’t think any being should possess. 

He’s only here for a reason tonight, though, and he makes sure to remind himself of it as their steps bring them closer to the end of the path; there’s a victim he needs to save, an innocent life he will not let them take away as a product of some sort of supernatural greed, and if Jeonghan is the only means he’s got to do it.

Well, he’ll do anything it takes, for duty is the only thing still standing in his life, these days.

“We’re here,” Jeonghan’s voice announces when the path snakes itself towards the empty field. There’s a bonfire burning in the close distance, and hooded silhouettes drawing a circle around it while they wait – for what, Jisoo doesn’t know, but he doesn’t dare ask as he pushes Jeonghan to hide behind a tree with him. “It’s almost starting.”

Jisoo hasn’t brought a gun today; he’s not often allowed one, and with Jeonghan as his mediator with the coven, he’d been hoping violence could be avoided. But right now, as his eyes scan wildly around the field in fierce search for the victim he’s supposed to save from damned fate, he finds himself wishing for the security it would have brought him to wrap a sweaty palm around the handle of a weapon. 

“Where is the victim?” Jisoo asks, a whisper broken by the anxious tilt of his voice, treason of his never faltering determination. 

“Jisoo, baby,” Jeonghan’s velvet voice drags out his name like a song, beautiful in its simplicity, and the _baby_ stabs Jisoo’s empty heart and voids it of the little life it had been still clinging to, “as you dragged me here, did it truly never cross your mind that you might be the sacrifice?”

Jeonghan’s arms are warm around Jisoo’s middle, his breathing gentle against the side of his neck. 

The full moon peeks out from behind thick clouds, and fire burns brighter with her light.

And so Jisoo closes his eyes and allows himself to get lost in Jeonghan’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so so much for reading! you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/peekatom) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/peekatom).


End file.
